


knowledge is hot, but you are also cute, how is that possible??

by engelseok



Series: 24 days of norenminhyuck [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, a cliche but who cares, hyuck is there for a moment, jaemin is barely passing, jeno is the top student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Jaemin's parents force him to try more in school and he ends up getting a tutor. The tutor is Jeno and Jaemin thinks he's really cute, but also hot, and oh no Jeno is blushing, now he's cute again.





	knowledge is hot, but you are also cute, how is that possible??

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't usually read or write nomin, i don't think i have read a fic or an au just because it was nomin. but i donmt hate them, they are really cute and uwu, i guess they just aren't one of the ships i like that much sjsksj  
> anygays i saw a prompt and was like, that's nomin, and then i wrote this.
> 
> enjoy!

Jeno was the student on top of their classes and Jaemin was the one barely making it. So when Jaemin's parents told him he had to start studying more, "Get a tutor or try harder" they had said.

Now Jaemin knew he wasn't trying his best in certain classes, like physics and chemistry, but math was just one of those subjects he was trying at but just didn't get it.

He knew Jeno was good in math and had asked him to help him. And Jeno being the good person he is was more than happy to help.

 

"Okay so to get the speed you need to change the distance into kilometers and the time to hours, then all you gotta do is divide the distance by time."

"Mmhm," Jaemin wasn't really paying that much attention, he was mostly staring at Jeno's face. Jeno must have sensed Jaemin's eyes on him because he turned to look at him with a confused look, "What?"

"That's hot," Jaemin boldly said. He smiled when Jeno stuttered. "W-what?"

Jaemin chuckled, "Knowledge, it's hot."

Jeno could feel his face heat up and he was pretty sure his cheeks were red.

"And that! Is cute! You are the whole package! You've got the brains AND the looks!" Jeno blushed even more at Jaemin's words, "I- T-thanks i guess." He turned his attention back to the book, trying to get back to teaching Jaemin. "A-anyways.."

 

After a while of studying, and Jeno finally being able to speak proberly, Jaemin spoke up, "Hey Jeno?"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Jaemin laughed a little when Jeno chocked on his spit and turned to look at Jaemin with wide eyes.

"What?"

Jaemin smiled, "Do you wanna go out with me?"

"I- uhh, su- yeah," Jeno stuttered out, a blush adorning his cheeks again.

Jaemin smiled widely, "That's a date then!"

Jeno looked back at the book and tried to hide his red face with his hands. He mumbled out a 'yeah'.

Jeno was pretty sure he could hear Jaemin whisper something along the lines of 'cute'.

 

 

"Hyuck help me oh my god!"

"Jeno calm down! It's gonna be fine," Donghyuck was sitting on Jeno's bed, scrolling through his phone while Jeno was rummaging his closet and trying to find clothes to wear.

Jeno stopped and turned to look at his friend, "It is NOT fine! What if it's a joke? What if he isn't gonna come? What if i don't look good enough? Oh my god what if i embarrass myself? Hyuck i'm fucked!"

Donghyuck threw his phone away and stood up, walking to Jeno and taking a hold of his hands, "Calm down Jeno, breath."

Jeno closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

"You are really nervous, aren't you?" Jeno opened his eyes. "I really like him Hyuck, you know that."

Donghyuck just looked at him for a moment. Then he glanced behind him and took in the mess that Jeno's closet was. Donnghyuck sighed, "Okay, sit down on the bed i will help you out."

Jeno smiled at him and did as he was told. He sat on the bed and watched his younger friend, who he loved dearly but would never tell the other because hell no he wasn't going to give him something to tease him about. Donghyuck took a shirt from the closet and gave it to Jeno, soon taking a pair of pants to go with.

"Change into them and then i will do your make up," Donghyuck ordered.

Jeno took the shirt and the pants and walked into the bathroom to change.

When Jeno came out Donghyuck clapped at himself, "Damn i should be a stylist."

Jeno was wearing a white button up shirt with thin black stripes and a pair of black jeans.

"Okay but that needs somethign more, something to make Jaemin go 'wow'," Donghyuck rubbed his chin before smiling widely. "I got it!" He walked to Jeno's closet again and gave Jeno a belt and a leather jacket. He told Jeno to put them on and when he did Donghyuck pretended to wipe away a tear, "Beautiful."

Jeno smacked his arm and told him to stop it, "Aren't you gonna do my make up?"

"Hmm, I don't think i need to, you look good as it is," Donghyuck said and ushered Jeno downstairs, "Now go woo Na Jaemin."

Jeno smacked his arm again. Donghyuck laughed loudly and waved at Jeno when the older walked to his car. He watched Jeno drive away and wiped away a fake tear again, "They grow up so fast."

 

When Jeno parked his car and walked to the building Jaemin was already waiting for him. When Jaemin saw him the younger smiled and waved at him. Jeno walked to him with a smile on his face. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well my first plan was to go watch a movie, but that's cliche, so now we are going to this one really nice cafe and then see what we want to do," Jaemin explained and grabbed Jeno's hand, pulling the ohter with him.

Jeno was blushing again and tried to hide his face into his free hand, mumbling an 'okay." He could hear Jaemin call him cute once again and that only made him blush more.

Jaemin was gonna be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> btw jeno's look for the date is basically from the fansign on 180325


End file.
